Zombie Apocolypse
Zombie Apocolypse is a 2 parter in the first season of The Adventures of Red Ryder. It stars the first appearance of Undead. Part 1 On Halloween Night, 2 kids walk up to an old house, when they knock on the door, it is answered by 2 elderly twin sisters, who tell them the story of a man known as 'Callum Sniper'. The legend is that he was a high class individual who was loved my all and was set to marry the love of his life, but she acted weird on occasion, Callum found out that she was in debt to the mafia, when he went to help her, she was killed. Callum was sent into a deep depression and considered taking his own life, but thought that it made more sense to get revenge, he found the mafia boss who had his lover murdered and killed him, but he was caught in the act and was shot and killed on the spot. The mafia dumped his body in a swamp outside of Ambrose City. Months later, Callum emerged from the swamp, with the appearance of a sinister zombie and killed every member of the mob who had killed him before returning to the swamp, but he found that it wasn't enough, on the first lunar eclipse on the anniversary of his death, he would return to take out the decendants of the mafia that killed him. The women reveal that since he targets his original victims youngest decendants by birth, they themselves are on his hitlist, the story scares the kids away. The women return to their house and toast their great great grandfather, who was the mafia boss that Sniper had apparantly killed, believing the story to be a myth, but they are then encountered with a zombie. Meanwhile, Angelo is getting into the spirit of halloween by dressing up as his favourite fictional character of all time, Sherlock Holmes, he answers the door to some trick or treaters dressed as Saggi, The Puzzler and Pimp, but he is shocked by the chaperone's Callum Sniper mask. David is upstairs in the lounge when Angelo mentions the kids costumes, and the chaperone's mask, David reveals he doesn't believe in the legend of Callum Sniper, but Angelo does. The Ryder Alarm goes off and Ryder suits up before arriving at the home of the old twins, who tell him what happened and that Callum Sniper is after the decendants of his victims. Ryder is sent to a mansion where an old man is being attacked by a zombie, Ryder saves the old man and engages in a fight with the zombie, when the zombie defeats Ryder, he simply says 'Sniper Wins' and destroys the mansion. Part 2 Ryder wakes up facing a trick or treater dressed as him, along with a couple of other trick or treaters, the owner of the mansion. When the police arrived, Ryder left. Back at the mansion, Angelo is reading when David arrives to explain what had happened. David still doesn't believe in the legend of Callum Sniper. Angelo explains the full story of Sniper, the swamp that he was dumped in wasn't always a swamp, it was a lake, but 3 buisiness men used the lake as a dumping ground, rendering the water uninhabitable by humans, when Callum was dumped in the swamp, the chemicals that were mixed in with the water fused with him, making him not only a zombie, but a form of mutant. When Angelo looks up from the book, he notices that David left. Angelo finds David in the lab, looking for a trace of dead skin on the Ryder suit, he requests Angelo let him know when the results are in. David slips into a different Ryder Suit and leaves, intending to prevent Sniper from reaching his final victim before vanishing another 150 years. Ryder reaches the Ambrose City Museum, knowing that's where Sniper will strike next, he spots Sniper in an alleyway and rushes to catch him, but Callum Sniper is gone, Ryder believes him to be "Pretty fast for a swamp zombie". When Ryder hears a noise, he tries to investigate, finding just a stray cat, a civillian tries to scare Ryder, but fails, when Ryder says he's after Sniper, the civillain laughs and leaves. Ryder recieves contact from Angelo, saying that the DNA Scanner found traces of mutated HUMAN DNA, not only that, but it wasn't in the folicles or skin at all, in the mud itself. Ryder realises that Sniper may not be supernatural, but his threat is real, Callum Sniper walks up behind him and the 2 fight. When Sniper picks up Ryder, Ryder scratches his face, pulling off a sample of mud, when Sniper drops him, Ryder says "Trick or treat, Mudball", and Sniper is revealed to have been Tony Daniels in disguise, who had previously been thought to be dead after last time he fought Ryder. Mudball reveals that he planned to steal the decendants money, a motive that police would never suspect from a zombie. Mudball jumps inside the wax museum, when Ryder follows him, he realises what he's facing 'A shapeshifter in a wax museum'. Ryder searches through the museum, finding an exhibit on Callum Sniper, but Ryder realises that it isn't Mudball, because it's too obvious, before he is attacked by an alien from a Sci-Fi Exhibit, Ryder stops Mudball by freezing his knee to the ground, but Mudball cuts off his leg and morphs into his true form, before regenerating his arm back. Mudball quickly flees, Ryder notices the leg that was cut off and smashes the ice, realising that the mud would follow Mudball and lead Ryder right to him, Ryder follows the mud to the museum owner's office, where the door to his safe is open, Ryder pulls back the safe door revealing another safe door, before the one he opened is revealed to be Mudball in disguise. Mudball tries to drown Ryder, but Ryder is able to fight him off by electrocuting him, but Mudball punches Ryder out the window, sending him into the museum's wax dummy factory, filled with hundereds of mannequins that look exactly the same, while trying to find Tony, Mudball grabs Ryder and attempts to drop him in the hot wax, as Mudball attempts to dump Ryder into the hot wax, Ryder grapples to safety, before using a Ryder Boomerang to cut the chain holding the hot wax above the mixing vat and the hot wax pours onto Mudball, freezing him in place and Ryder is finally able to arrest him. Back at the manison, when David says that the curse of Callum Sniper is lifted, Angelo has his doubts, saying just because Mudball masqueraded as Callum Sniper tonight, that doesn't mean Sniper doesn't exist. Meanwhile, the 2 kids from the beginning of the episode start throwing stones into the swamp, when they realise that if Sniper was real then they would have seen him by now, they go home and believe the old ladies to be crazy. What they don't realise is the water in the swamp start to bubble and a hand slowly emerge from the water.